


in the end

by endzone



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endzone/pseuds/endzone
Summary: Some fall in love at first sight.Some fall in love after a big gesture.Doyoung falls in love, laying lazily after school in the comfort of his own bed, right next to his best friend.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	in the end

**Author's Note:**

> TW// pet death
> 
> Idk if that will trigger someone?? But im just gonna put this warning here.
> 
> but enjoy :)))

Doyoung was laying on his bed with his best friend, Taeyong. They have decided to just hang out in his house after a long day in school, and the older boy had just cracked a joke that had made Doyoung's abdomen hurt from laughing so hard. 

They fell in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, but Doyoung couldn't stop smiling. He turned his head to the side to look at his friend who was staring at his ceiling filled with glow in the dark plastic stars. Doyoung took in the older boy's features. His eyes are wide set and twinkling, holding a whole galaxy of stars. His angular nose that he always boops. His soft dark hair that he always liked to run his fingers through. He was smiling, his perfect white teeth in full view. 

"Hyung?" Doyoung called.

"Hmm?" Taeyong turned and observed him with raised eyebrows, quick to respond. 

Their eyes met and all of a sudden, Doyoung was hit with waves of memories and nostalgia. He remembered when they had first met in kindergarten, Doyoung was crying because he scraped his knee while playing tag. Taeyong came to his rescue, held his hand and dragged him to the nurse's clinic. After getting his wound cleaned up, Taeyong knelt in front of him and kissed his knee where a band aid was covering his wound because apparently, "Mommy said it would make it heal faster." 

Then they introduced themselves and got a companion for life. 

He remembered the first time Taeyong intoduced him to his mom, "He's the nicest boy in my class, so I wanted him to be my friend." 

He remembered being so happy that Taeyong had called him the nicest and how his mom smiled so warmly at him. She wrapped Doyoung in a hug saying, "Thankyou, Doyoungie, for being the nicest boy to my little rose." 

He remembered in second grade when Jeon Midam had teased him for 'looking weird' and Doyoung had just wanted to ignore the bully but Taeyong didn't even hesitate to step forward and defend him. 

"Doyoung is beautiful inside and out! Unlike you! Even frogs are prettier than you!" The whole class laughed, Midam turned red and punched Taeyong square on the face. Doyoung acted on instinct and tackled Midam to the ground and gave him three punches. 

"Don't touch my friend." He had said. 

Of course, they got sent to the principal's office. 

He remembered during fifth grade when the two of them kept on visiting a music shop just for Taeyong to keep on admiring one specific guitar. 

"If you like it so much then you should buy it." Doyoung said. 

Taeyong shook his head and smiled with melancholy. "I don't have enough money." 

On Christmas, Doyoung gave him the same guitar as a present. He saved up most of his allowance just to buy Taeyong the guitar, and seeing the biggest smile on his face on that cold Christmas morning, it was all worth it. Doyoung decided that he always wanted to see his hyung smile. 

He remembered Taeyong feeling bad because he had only got him a blue sweater. Doyoung shook his head with a smile and said, "It's okay, just promise me that you'll write me a song one day." 

Doyoung lifted his pinky finger at him, and Taeyong took it with his own to seal the promise. 

He remembered in seventh grade when Taeyong's dog, Ruby, had died of old age. The two of them had ran immediately to Taeyong's house after class when his mom called and told him that her breath was weakening. Ruby died in Taeyong's arms as he cried. Doyoung held the his best friend tightly, hoping that he could squeeze all of his sadness out. 

The older boy wouldn't stop crying so Doyoung decided to stay the night in their house. When Taeyong couldn't sleep, he held his hand and sang a sweet lullaby. Slowly, the heartbroken boy drifted into a dream where he, Doyoung, and Ruby were together. 

He remembered the first time that Taeyong got mad at him. It had rained hard that day and Doyoung forgot to bring an umbrella to school, he decided to walk home while the rain surged on above him. He was soaked and shivering by the time he got home. 

The next day he got sick and didn't go to school. He called Taeyong about his situation and the older boy didn't even say anything and just hung up. After class, the Taeyong went straight to Doyoung's house with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. He checked his tempretaure and took care of the younger boy without speaking a word to him. 

He remembered the countless times that Taeyong fondly stared at him for no good reason.

“What?” He would usually ask. 

Taeyong would just snort and look away, fiddling at whatever object he was holding. “Nothing.”

“ _What?_ ” Doyoung demanded. 

“You just look cute.” He anwered with four words that would leave Doyoung flustered for the rest of the day. 

He remembered the countless times that they had a sleepover in each other's houses. The countless times that he had stared at a sleeping Lee Taeyong, thinking that his best friend deserved all the love in the world and that he would never forgive the person that broke his best friend's heart. 

He remembered promising that they would stay with each other no matter what, and that if the whole world was against one of them, the other boy would stand with the other. So they did.

"Doie." Taeyong called out his nickname, voice soft and fond. The younger boy snapped back to reality. Doyoung smiled and turned his head to stare at the stars on his ceiling.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." He said honestly, truthfully, and genuinely; not caring about the possible consequences that his current epiphany would prompt.

He neither cared nor worried about the repurcussions of his confession, because deep down in his heart(or hypothalamus, as scientists would say), he knew that Lee Taeyong felt the same.

Because in the end, it's him.

**Author's Note:**

> so i posted this here as a woochan fic but we all know what happened👀 so yeah i deleted it and turned it into a dotae fic(i also changed it a lil bit) 
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments? uwu
> 
> twt: nomindotae


End file.
